As is well known, various processes and catalysts exist for the homopolymerization or copolymerization of olefins.
New polymerization catalysts are of great interest in the industry because they offer many new opportunities for providing new processes and products to the markets in a cheaper and more efficient manner. The following invention relates to new polymerization technology based upon new late transition metal catalyst compounds.
References of general interest related to the instant invention include:
WO 2000/020427; WO 2001/010875; WO 2003/054038; Polymer International, (2002) 51 (12), 1301-1303; Collection of Czechoslovak Chemical Communications (1988), 63(3), 371-377; and Transition Metal Chemistry (London) (1988) 23 (5), 609-613.